


A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #9 Reflection

by Siriusstuff



Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Aesthetic appreciation and anal sex.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Dozen Dirty Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1189732
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Dozen Dirty Drabbles: #9 Reflection

Early morning sunlight sculpted one side of Derek’s body more artfully than any photographer’s studio lights.

Exiting the bathroom Stiles saw Derek, out of bed, half- twisted, lube in one hand, fingers wedged between his ass cheeks.

Derek allowed Stiles no time for aesthetic appreciation. He got back on their bed crosswise, on his hands and knees, ass to Stiles.

For fleeting seconds Stiles thought about the picture they made: Derek’s back deeply bowed, offering Stiles a perfect mount.

Stiles’s last thought before pressing his hard dick into Derek’s ready hole was someday they should put up a big mirror.


End file.
